E2M3: the Crypt of Decay
The Crypt of Decay is the third level of the Realm of Black Magic. This level introduces Rotfish and Death Knights, and brings back the Shambler for the Easy difficulty as well. The player must search for the Gold Key in order to proceed. This level requires plently of backtracking. Also this level contains the exit to the secret level of the Realm of Black Magic, E2M7: The Underearth. Walkthrough Collect the [[Health Pack|'Health Pack']] to the right. Climb the stairs and collect the [[Nailgun (Q1)|'Nailgun']], the Nails 'to the left of the elevator, and the '''2 Health Packs '''to the right. At the top of the elevator is a 'Health Pack 'to the upper right, and some 'Shells 'to the lower left. Continue to the next room, a platform over [[Water|'Water]]. Collect the Green Armor '''at the intersection of the platforms. Go back down the elevator and to the right to find a wall that has opened up revealing '''2 Nails, then return to where you were previously Follow the right hallway to a [[Death Knight|'Death Knight']], an enemy that shoots fireballs. After a couple of turns you will end up in a hallway with an [[Ogre|'Ogre']]. Collect the Shells 'to the left, and the 'Health Pack 'to the right, then continue to the end of the hallway and push the button. This will cause a platform to slide out to the left over the 'Water 'to the next area. A wall will open behind you, revealing '''3 Zombies '''and a [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]]. Turn around and follow the platform to the blue structure in the middle of the [[Water|'Water']], and collect the [[Shells|'Shells']]. Follow the platform to the right to collect the Nails 'and press another button. Follow the platform back to the intersection, and drop into the 'Water 'on either side. Go through the hole located in the middle of the room on the front wall torwards the passageways if you were on the intersection. Turn right and pass a elevator that leads to the start of the blue structured room. To the left is a [[Rotfish|'Rotfish]], an underwater enemy. Collect the 2 Health Packs 'behind the 'Rotfish. Go back to the hole you entered through, and passing by it, enter another hole at the end of the passageway, with Rockets '''in the holeway. Kill the 2 Rotfish, and collect the 'Health Pack '''at the end. To the right of where you killed the 'Rotfish 'is a doorway leading to a [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter]] (#1). You will now be by the door you unlocked with the button on the left side passageway. Kill the Fiend 'that comes through the door. Go through the door and follow the passageway right. Collect the 'Nails 'on the bridge. Kill the 'Zombie 'on the alcove to the left. Follow the passageway at the end to the left to collect a [[Health Pack|'Health Pack]]. An wall opens up here revealing a passageway leading to the alcove when you kill the Zombie (#2). To the right is the gold door. Go back to the start of the passageway beside the bridge and go left in the doorway, and go right to collect the [[Health Pack|'Health Pack']]. Turn right again to collect another Health Pack 'next to a button you can push. This shall cause two more platforms to meet with the blue structure to the left. One connecting the area you are at, and one leading to a new area to the left. Collect the 'Shells 'at the end and turn right. Turn left and wait for the spiked trap to be sliding in before quickly crossing. Turn left and collect the 'Health Pack 'before going into the next room. In the next room, collect the [[Health Pack|'Health Pack]], [[Shells|'Shells']], [[Rockets|'Rockets']], [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'Grenade Launcher']], and Gold Key. Three doors around you will open up, revealing small alcoves. Kill the Death Knight '''that appears out of the middle alcove. The right alcove's wall is shootable (#3). Go back to the gold door and pass through it. The room past is what gives the level the 'Azure '''level type. Kill the 'Shambler'' just past the gold door. Collect the Nails '''and 'Super Nailgun, and go up the stairs to the right. Kill the Death Knight at the end of the [[Medieval|'Azure ']] room, and collect the 3 Health Packs '''to the left beside the exit of the room. Follow the hallway to the left and up an elevator to get to a hallway with '''5 Nail Traps, and a hallway to the right with 2''' more [[Nail Trap|'''Nail Traps]]. Collect the Health Pack 'in between the final [[Nail Trap|'Nail Traps]]. Press the button on the left side at the end to make a platform slide out to be able to cross the upper floor of the blue structure. In the middle is''' 2 Health Packs, [[Shells|'''Shells]], and [[Rockets|'Rockets']]. Kill the 3 Death Knights 'and 'Ogre '''that come from the next area. Go to the next intersection, and go left torwards the crates. Collect the '''2 Health Packs, Rockets, and [[Nails|'Nails']]. Shoot the button in the ceiling to create a crate staircase that leads to a wall that opens up (#4). Follow the other way of the intersection while collect the Health Pack 'and killing the 'Ogre 'to get to the exit door. There is a secret exit to 'E2M7 'however, found by first pushing the button for '(#4). Go back to the platform in between the Nail Trap hallway and the blue structure. Turn torwards the Nail Trap 'room, and jump to the alcove to the left to collect the [[Rockets|'Rockets]]. Jump to the alcove to the right to collect the [[Quad Damage|'Quad Damage']]. On the opposite side of the right alcove wall is a very small ledge that can be walked on. Follow that along until on your left is a doorway. Jump up onto it, and turn left to collect the''' 3 Health Packs. At the end is more 'Water '''to jump into. As you enter you will be welcomed to the Well of Wishes. Swimming down you will get to an Easter Egg room with a wall of the [[Dopefish|'Dopefish]], and a message saying the Dopefish 'lives. Collect the 'Biosuit 'and the [[Pentagram of Protection|'Pentagram of Protection]], and then continue to the alcove on the other side. The wall will slide open to the Water 'of '(#3). By pressing the button on''' (#4)' however, a barrier has been lowered to the right. Follow that passage to the exit [[ Teleporter|'Teleporter']]. Differences from Easy to Normal *'Death Knight to left of [[Green Armor|'''Green Armor]] *'Death Knight '''by locked door to left of first intersection *'Zombie by button that unlocks locked door to left of first intersection *'2 Rotfish '''on left side of blue structure *thumb|300px|rightAnother 'Rotfish by first 'on the right side of blue structure *'2nd Zombie 'in alcove of '(#2) *'2' Ogres 'on bridge with [[Nails|'Nails]] *'Death Knight '''in alcove leading to '(#3)' *'Death Knight in middle of 'Azure '''room *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] by 'Health Packs 'in [[Medieval|'Azure ''']] room *Only 2 Health Packs in '''Azure '''room *Health Pack in '''5 Nail Trap '''hallway *Death Knight moved from near the final door to upper level of blue structure *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] in left alcove of upper level of blue structure room by [[Rockets|'''Rockets]] *'Shambler '''in crate room Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *'Ogre in first room *Death Knight at top of first elevator *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on platform leading to [[ Green Armor|'''Green Armor]] *'Ogre '''in between intersection and first button room on right passageway *'2nd Ogre in first button room on right passageway *Death Knight on lower floor of blue structure *No 'Yellow Armor '''by '''3 Zombies ' *Fiend moved more back on bridge *Death Knight on bridge *'''3rd Zombie '''in alcove of (#2)' *'Ogre' just before spiked trap *'Ogre just after spiked trap *[[Death Knight|'''Death Knight]] in left alcove that opens up when Gold Key '''is taken *Ogre just past the final 2 Nail Traps''' *'Ogre '''in right alcove of upper level of blue structure room by 'Quad Damage' *'Death Knight in corridor leading to crate room *Death Knight to right of entrance to crate room *Shambler by exit door to '''E2M4: The Ebon Fortress Differences from Singleplayer/Cooperative to Deathmatch *Wall opened behind Green Armor '''at first intersection that leads to an elevator. The elevator leads to the intersection of the crate room and exit door. *Yellow Armor is back in alcove on right passageway from first intersection *No '''Nails '''to left of lower floor of blue structure *Grenade Launcher at '''(#1) *'Super Nailgun '''was supposed to be at' (#2), but was misplaced and thus doesn't appear *'''2nd Health Pack '''after spiked trap *Grenade Launcher replaced with [[Nailgun (Q1)|'''Nailgun]] *'Rockets '''at '(#3)' *Checkerboarded button just past the gold doorway at start of 'Azure room *'3rd Health Pack '''in 'Azure '''room returns *Nails on upper level of blue structure replaced with [[Shells|'''Shells]] *'Rocket Launcher '''in left alcove of upper level of blue structure room by [[Rockets|'Rockets']] *'Rockets in right alcove of upper level of blue structure room by '''Quad Damage *'Quad Damage '''and '''2 Cells '''by 'Teleporter to [[E2M7|'''E2M7]], and the Thunderbolt 'behind the 'Teleporter Secrets * #1) In the third Water 'room of the initial areas, go to the right wall to find a doorway leading to a 'Red Armor 'and 'Teleporter 'leading to the locked doorway on the left side passageway of the intersection. * '#2) Near the gold door is an alcove with a [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie']]. When you kill the [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie']], a wall opens up on the wall to the left of the gold door that leads to the alcove, which contains [[Rockets|'Rockets']]. * #3) In the right alcove of the Gold Key 'room is a shootable wall. Collect the [[Megahealth|'Megahealth]], and dive into the Water 'to the right to collect a [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor]]. * #4) Shoot the button on the ceiling in the crate room near the exit to create a staircase of crates leading to a wall that opens on the top. Collect the Megahealth 'and 'Nails, as well as push the button. The button will unlock the barrier to [[E2M7: The Underearth|'E2M7: The Underearth']]. External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e2m3 Category:Quake 1 Levels